Many different medical procedures involve the use of implants, such as anchors. Anchors may be used to modify tissue (e.g., by changing the configuration of the tissue), to fasten one piece of tissue to another, to fasten tissue to material, and the like. Anchors range in design from simple staples or T-bars, to more complex designs having hooks or barbs, to any of a number of other different types of designs. In some cases, anchors that are connected to each other by a tether may be implanted into tissue, and the tether may then be tensioned to tighten or compress the tissue (e.g., by bringing two pieces or sections of the tissue together). As an example, in some cases, a mitral valve that is experiencing mitral regurgitation may be repaired by deploying tethered anchors into tissue in the vicinity of the valve, and tensioning the tether. Tensioning the tether can provide a cinching effect that brings the anchors closer together, thereby reducing the circumference of the valve and alleviating the mitral regurgitation. Devices and methods for mitral valve repair are described, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/232,190 (published as US 2006/0190030 A1), Ser. No. 11/270,034 (published as US 2006/0122633 A1), and Ser. No. 11/583,627 (published as US 2008/0172035 A1), all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
It would be desirable to provide devices, methods, and kits for deploying implants (e.g., tissue anchors) for use in any of a variety of procedures, such as percutaneous procedures and/or surgical procedures. It would also be desirable to provide devices that are relatively easy to use and/or that allow for enhanced control over the deployment of implants. Similarly, it would be desirable to provide devices that are capable of reaching tissues that are not easily accessible.